Final Fantasy VIII El nacimiento de Artemisa
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde la derrota de Zafiria, la aparicion del imperio Aghon causa caos en el mundo y el comandante Squall Leonhart y los suyos se encargan de mantener al enemigo a raya. Descontrol en los poderes de Rinoa hacen que solo haya una pregunta en la cabeza de todos... ¿Sera Rinoa la futura Artemisa? -Capitulo IV UP!-
1. La paradoja comienza

**AVISO: Los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

****Aqui estoy de nuevo, quiero avisarles que este fic esta fuertemente conectado al primero asi que los que no hayan leido "Final Fantasy VIII La bruja de la Luna" sugiero que lo hagan.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: La paradoja comienza.**

**Prologo:**

-Alguna vez… ¿Has sentido que estás viviendo algo y sienten que ya lo han vivido? A ese sentimiento se le llama dejavu… pero lo que nosotros estamos a punto de vivir se llama paradoja… es como un circulo en la gran línea de tiempo que se repite una y otra vez sin detenerse, se pensaba que la creación de una paradoja destruiría el universo… error, que tal… solo por teoría claro… ¿Si la paradoja creara un mundo nuevo? Aparte del mundo A, el cual es el que interviene con el mundo B creando la paradoja. Si se creara un mundo C, ¿Cómo seria? –La fina dama se levanto del asiento y camino hasta el balcón -. Sonne, he tenido una revelación… la creación de Safiria llevara a un gran cambio en el mundo A y B, haciendo que este desconocido mundo C ocasione una gran catástrofe…

La joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, alzaba su miraba al cielo nocturno y estrellado, su preocupación era evidente pues ni su padre ni su esposo creían sus palabras. Su traje blanco tocaba el suelo mientras que llevaba una hermosa capa colgada por su hombro izquierdo.

Sonne, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos como el ocaso, de vestimenta noble, amarilla y una espada colgando en su cintura. Se acerco a la mujer, este la abrazo y le beso tiernamente el cuello.

-Monnt, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte. –Sonne puso su mano en el vientre de la mujer -. Nuestra hija esta creciendo dentro de ti, ella es un milagro para nosotros, sabes que los dioses no podemos procrear naturalmente y que tu seas la única que ha podido hacerlo… es hermoso. –Dijo sonriente -.

-Apuesto a que todo Valhala esta odiándome hoy. –Dijo Monnt con un deje de molestia -. Lo que ahora debería preocuparte Sonne, es la Tierra, aun están creciendo, los humanos son realmente fascinantes y nos aprecian mucho.

-Lo se, quisiera poder observarlos mas tiempo. –En ese momento, Sonne trono sus dedos -. Deberíamos ir durante tu embarazo, así Safiria se acostumbrara a los humanos.

-Te amo mucho Sonne, no se que haría sin tu apoyo… -Monnt se acerco lentamente hacia su esposo y le beso tiernamente los labios -.

"El flujo del tiempo… todos piensan que es un río, que viaja controladamente sin salirse del camino… lo que no saben, es que el tiempo es como el océano, a veces calmado en días normales o agitados en días de lluvia, nunca sabes como reaccionara.

Yo le he visto la cara al tiempo, te puedo asegurar que no es solamente un océano, son dos… lamentablemente la llegada de un tercero seria algo catastrófico… ¿Qué por que? Solo intenta poner tres litros de agua en una olla de que solo aguanta dos, es algo parecido…"

* * *

Cinco años… cinco años han pasado desde la batalla contra la Bruja de la Luna, Zafiria. El comandante Leonhart y sus Seeds junto a los viajeros dimensionales, Maki Douraji, Thesea Odiseus y Kige Nakaede, lograron derrotar a la temible bruja, la cual se decía ser la más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Durante ese tiempo, muchas cosas han sucedido, en Esthar se fundo un nuevo "Jardín" hace apenas un año, el director del "Jardín" se llama Caius Arkham, un hombre del que nadie sabia, se rumorea que estuvo trabajando en el servicio secreto de Galbadia.

Zell Dintch, el mejor artista marcial del mundo, aun aplica como Seed de elite en el "Jardín" de Balamb, hace dos años se caso con la Seed y guerrera de otra dimensión, Thesea. Ambos viven felices en la ciudad portuaria de Balamb.

Irvine es instructor de armas a largo alcance, aun aplica como Seed en el "Jardín" con su titulo de "Hawkeye". Su estilo de pelea añadió un rifle y dos pistolas 9mm, también lleva cuchillos de supervivencia. Vive con Selphie en una casa de Balamb, la pequeña Selphie ayuda con los pequeños alumnos, sus nunchakus adquirieron varias armas internas, ya sea unirlos para crear una lanza, o sacar cuchillos de este, etc.

Quistis sigue siendo instructora en el "Jardín" y de vez en cuando se encarga los exámenes para Seed. La rubia añadió una cadena en su mano izquierda para complementar con su látigo en la mano derecha. Junto a Seifer son los llamados pareja dorada, no por ser los mejores, si no por ser ambos rubios. Sefier vive con Quistis en una de las nuevas habitaciones para las parejas, Seifer es más diestro con su sable pistola y ha aprendido a masterisar sus magias de fuego gracias al D.E.M.

Maki tiene un puesto como estratega del "Jardín" de Balamb siendo llamado "Dark Wolf", se ha vuelto considerablemente rápido, aun más que en años anteriores. Vive junto con la Seed Camille de la cual no se saben sus datos de pelea.

Cid aun sigue en el puesto de director, ahora que Edea esta trabajando desde el "Jardín" para ayudar a Laguna, ambos se ven más felices que nunca.

Laguna, el hombre pareciera no haber envejecido en estos años debido a los efectos de ser caballero de la bruja. Fue el principal responsable de la creación del "Jardín" de Esthar, la idea principal era traer a Squall como director pero el comandante se negó, era obvio viendo que ya teniendo mucho trabajo como comandante, no quería pensarlo ser Director.

Fionel, desde que termino la batalla con Artemisa, decidió quedarse en el "Jardín" para aplicar como Seed, vive junto a Lira en las habitaciones de parejas. Lira se siente feliz ya que hace más o menos cuatro meses, Fionel se le propuso en matrimonio, aun se desconoce su verdadero estilo de lucha, no hay datos.

Y por ultimo Squall y Rinoa. Squall aun aplica como Seed tanto como comandante del "Jardín" de Balamb su estilo de lucha se ha vuelto más rápido y sus habilidades con el sable pistola son incomparables, solo tres hombres pueden hacerle frente al castaño, Seifer, Maki y Fionel. Rinoa se volvió la instructora en magia y uso de D.E.M. aunque sigue sirviendo como Seed, sus habilidades con la magia son incomparables.

* * *

Un joven con un pañuelo en la cabeza y anteojos, discutía con otras tres personas sentadas cerca de una mesa, en esta había un mapa de un bosque. Parecían bastante cansados y desesperados, sus uniformes de Seeds estaban desgastados y no sabían que hacer.

-Bien, si seguimos por aquí, seremos capaces de salir de este maldito bosque. –Señalo el del pañuelo -.

-Steve, hemos fracasado en la misión, ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar al "Jardín"? –Pregunto uno de los que estaban ahí -.

-¡Estupido, si hacemos eso todos se enteraran, quiero tratar de mantener mi reputación! –Dijo exaltado Steve -.

En ese momento, diez soldados vestidos de verde aparecieron de los arbustos, tenían metralletas y unos cascos que cubrían la totalidad de sus rostros. Estos apuntaban a los Seeds sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Quietos! –Gritaron los soldados -. ¡Serán eliminados ahora mismo!

-¡Demonios, no quiero morir aquí! –Steve estaba al borde de las lágrimas -.

Uno de los soldados disparo, fue como si Steve pudiera ver todo en cámara lenta… en ese instante que la bala alcanzaría su cráneo, fue bloqueada por un sable pistola rodeada de un aura azul. Pronto una figura con una gabardina de cuero negro, con un decorado de piel alrededor del cuello apareció frente a ellos con un aura azul, el hombre se volteo de medio lado para ver a los Seeds dejando ver una cicatriz en diagonal cruzando su cara.

-Sabía que deberían haberme enviado a mi primero. –Dijo el comandante negando con la cabeza -.

-¡C-c-c-c-comandante Leonhart! –Dijo Steve feliz, aunque duro bastante poco ya que Squall lo levanto y le dio un gran puñetazo -.

-Hablaras luego conmigo, ahora no quiero a bebes llorones. –Squall levanto su Revolver MK2, el cual se veía exactamente igual que al anterior, solo este tenia unos engranajes por la parte del cañón del revolver -. Ustedes, les sugiero que se vayan. –Apunto a los soldados -.

-¡Es Leonhart! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! –Grito un soldado -.

-¡Disparen disparen! –Comenzó el fuego -.

Squall corrió a través del campo esquivando las balas con supremacía, cada que podía, las desviaba con su sable pistola. El comandante lanzo su sable por los aires mientras acertaba una potente patada en la cabeza de uno de los soldados mandándolo a volar, luego tomando a otro por sus ropas y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Mátenlo! –Grito un soldado disparando a Squall -.

Squall dio un salto tomando en el aire su arma, el comandante hizo un movimiento extraño haciendo que la hoja del sable se levantara y se hiciera hacia atrás rebelando un cañón. Squall disparo fugazmente a tres soldados haciendo que estos cayeran abatidos.

-¡Corran! –Fue lo ultimo que dijo un soldado antes de huir -.

Squall aterrizo en el suelo volviendo a su Revolver a la normalidad, luego la guardo en la funda de su cintura y se volteo hacia los jóvenes Seeds. Squall les brindo una mirada fría, mas fría que aquel bosque nevado.

-Sabia que no debían enviar a jóvenes recién ingresados a Seed para esta misión. –Squall tomo su celular y marco un número -.

-Aquí Leonhart, reporte de la situación. –Dijo el comandante -.

-Al parecer has llegado a tiempo Squall. –Dijo una voz detrás del teléfono -. La situación ha mejorado, los soldados Aghon se retiran, al parecer se enteraron de que los Seeds de elite venían.

-Pues no me interesa, me voy a seguirles. –Dijo Squall tomando su sable -.

-¡Alto ahí vaquero! –Lo paro la voz -. La misión era alejarlos, no perseguirlos.

-Hemos hecho esta misión mas de tres veces, ya me estoy hartando de que esos guerreros de quinta nos quiten el tiempo, ya es suficiente entre el tiempo que me quita Rinoa y la oficina. –Reclamo el comandante guardando su arma -. Entonces me marcho, quiero una penalización para el Seed, Steve Glare, debía reportarse hace un día.

-Entendido, adiós Squall. –Dijo la voz -.

-Hasta luego Quistis. –Squall cortó el teléfono y se dirigió a los Seeds restantes -. Creo que lo golpee muy duro… bueno, cárguenlo, nos vamos, mi auto esta un poco lejos.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de llegar al auto de Squall, un auto negro convertible, los jóvenes entraron en el auto después de dejar a su compañero desmayado, por el propio Squall, en el asiento delantero. El comandante encendió un cigarrillo y encendió el auto, se giro hacia los Seeds con una mirada amenazante.

-A que Rinoa se entere que estuve fumando… -Squall dejo lo demás a la imaginación de los pobres Seeds que estaban atemorizadamente asintiendo -.

Y Squall comenzó a manejar entre la nieve, después de todo, se encontraban en el bosque Hail, cerca del "Jardín" de Trabia, hace unos meses aparecieron los famosos soldados del imperio Aghon, es liderado por creyentes en… nada mas ni nada menos que Safiria, su principal enemigos son los Seeds debido a que ellos eliminan brujas malvadas. Squall, quien derroto y elimino a Safiria, es el principal objetivo del imperio Aghon, estos tipos aparecieron con la idea de revivir a Safiria, pero Squall sabia que era imposible, su cuerpo fue destruido y se aseguro que la energía de Safiria no logro salir de la luna, por lo cual no habrá otra bruja que obtenga sus poderes.

De pronto, el móvil de Squall comienza a sonar, este contesta.

-¿Hola? –Pregunta el comandante -.

-… H-hola señor Squall. –Dijo la tímida voz de una joven -.

-Artea, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Es que R-Rinoa dijo que lo esperaria a cenar ya que hoy s vuestro aniversario. –Dijo Artea -.

-¡Mierda! –Squall paro el auto en seco, el cual debido al hielo patino por un corto tiempo -. ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?!

-P-pero no se preocupe, me asegure de comprar algo e-en nombre de usted. –Dijo la tímida chica -.

-Te lo debo, me asegurare de volver en la noche. –Dijo Squall -.

Artea es una chica de dulce y tímida de doce años que vive junto a Squall y Rinoa, su cabello es rubio de ojos café, hace tres años, Rinoa la encontró en un pueblo abandonado, la joven bruja decidió no dejarla sola por lo que la llevo al "Jardín", luego Squall y Rinoa decidieron adoptarla, no legalmente, mientras buscaban a su familia, de vez en cuando, Artea llama a Squall papa y aunque al taciturno le cueste admitirlo, siente felicidad al oír sus palabras.

-E-entonces nos vemos a la noche, a-adiós p-papá. –Dijo Artea antes de colgar -.

-Vámonos rápido, el Lagunamov cinco nos espera en Trabia. –Dijo Squall -.

El comandante conducio hasta el "Jardín" de Trabia, ahí dejo a los Seeds y les ordeno que hicieran el informe ellos como castigo por haber obedecido a Steve. Se marcho al Lagunamov cinco a las afueras, en el se subió mientras los demás Seeds de elite que habían llegado subían. Un joven de cabello negro, un ojo café y el otro cubierto por una venda negra se acercaban al comandante.

-Hola Squall, ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto el joven -.

-Oh, eres tu Maki. –Respondió el comandante -. Me encuentro bien, solo que debo llegar pronto a Balamb antes de que Rinoa se moleste.

-¿A que horas debes llegar? –Pregunto Maki mirando su reloj -.

-A las nueve de la noche. –Respondió Squall -.

-Bueno, tenemos cuatro horas, supongo que si lo lograras. –Respondió el muchacho del ojo tapado -.

-Squall… ¿Estuviste fumando otra vez?

-¡¿Cómo…?!

-Squall… mi olfato es mucho más agudo de lo que piensas. –Respondió -.

-Si, estuve fumando, no se lo digas a Rinoa, puede que quiera crucificarme. –Dijo El comandante negando con la cabeza -.

-¿No tenias la Lionheart dos en tu poder? –Pregunto Maki en modo de broma -.

-Hmmp, tuve que guardarla, Rinoa no soporta la presencia de esa cosa, después de todo es una bruja. –Squall miro la puerta del Lagunamov cerrarse -.

-Llamare a Zell para que partamos, adiós Squall. –Dijo Maki -.

Maki se fue caminando mientras sacaba su móvil para llamas a Zell. Si, Zell era el piloto del Lagunamov cinco, sus habilidades para pilotar la nave siempre fueron buenas, por lo que el director lo nombro el piloto.

Squall comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, una vez ahí dentro, apretó el botón para ir a la cubierta, necesitaba algo del aire helado de Trabia para pensar un momento sobre sus últimos días, lamentablemente las peleas con Rinoa han ido en aumento y si no llegaba a tiempo esta noche, definitivamente habría una mas.

-Que remedio… -Procedió a sacar un cigarrillo más y lo encendió -.

-Comandante, no debería fumar, le hace daño y limita sus habilidades. –Dijo alguien detrás de el -.

-Quistis, no fastidies, vine a estar solo un rato. –El comandante aspiro un poco del humo de su cigarrillo y luego lo soltó -.

-Eso es exactamente lo que la señora novia del comandante me encomendó, "No lo dejes demasiado tiempo solo, suele retomar su actitud de lobo solitario." –Cito Quistis algo risueña -.

-¿Seifer ya volvió de su misión? –Pregunto Squall aspirando nuevamente -.

-El imperio Aghon esta dándonos demasiados problemas, así que conociendo a Seifer, estará aquí en la noche. –Quistis camino hasta una barandilla -. Estos muchachos de Aghon realmente creen en Safiria como una diosa.

-Ni se molesten en traerla, aunque si lo hacen, volveré a derrotarla. –Dijo Squall secamente -.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la activación del altoparlante.

-¡Todo el mundo, prepárense para la batalla, no es un simulacro, prepárense! –Dijo la voz de Zell -.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Squall no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía -.

-¡Squall mira ahí! –Quistis apunto a la lejanía -.

El comandante miro al punto señalado por Quistis, aunque al principio no notaba mucho por la neblina de Trabia, pronto pudo ver a dos naves de Aghon acercándose a la suya. El comandante lanzo su cigarro el cual se lo llevo el viento y preparo su sable pistola, luego salto por encima de la barandilla y corrió hasta la cabeza del Lagunamov donde Zell seguramente podría verlo.

-¡Squall! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! –Pregunto Zell por el alto parlante -.

-… -Squall tomo su celular y marco a Maki -. Dame con Zell… -Espere a que Maki le diera el teléfono a Zell para poder hablar -. Zell, acércame a una de las naves, la partiré en dos.

-¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Zell -.

-Por supuesto, mientras mas rápido lleguemos a Balamb es mejor. –Sin decir mas, guardo su teléfono en su gabardina de color negro, levanto su sable pistola y mantuvo apretado el gatillo -. ¡"Guillotina Cósmica"!

Un haz de luz salio de su espada haciéndose más y más grande cada segundo que corría, hasta que detuvo su crecimiento. Squall dio un salto muy fuerte quedando suspendido en el aire por unos momentos, el comandante blandió su espada dejando caer la gran masa de energía sobre una de las naves, la espada gigante cortó por la mitad la nave como si de mantequilla se tratase.

* * *

Mientras que en la otra nave discutían en que hacer, cuando la otra nave fue destruida por el comandante Leonhart, los de alto mando estaban sorprendidos por los poderes de Squall, no se imaginaban ese poder.

-Al fin te encontré Leonhart… -Un muchacho dijo sonriente -. Señores, no se inquieten, verán como Leonhart cae… hoy.

-¿Estas seguro de poder derrotarlo? ¡Mira lo que hizo a la otra nave! –Dijo un soldado -.

-Solo no se entrometan, aunque podrían lanzar los cables, seria útil. –Dijo el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre -.

* * *

Mientras Squall liberaba su aura de Caballero de la Bruja para mantenerse en el aire con Levita, se percato que en la cubierta de la otra nave se habría una compuerta, de esta salio un joven de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, unos pantalones verdes una camiseta negra sin mangas y detrás una espada enfundad a la altura de la cintura. El joven se agacho como quien corre una maratón y comienza a correr rápidamente, de un salto logra fácilmente llegar a la altura de Squall, sacar su espada y atacar al comandante. Más este logra defenderse de aquel ataque y pudo notar la sonrisa sádica y los ojos rojos del muchacho.

-Tenía deseos de luchar contigo, Squall Leonhart. –Dijo el muchacho -.

-Espero que no seas otro loco como el de hace cinco años. –Murmuro para si el comandante antes de lanzar un espadazo que mando lejos al muchacho -.

La nave enemigo lanzo varios cables que se anclaron al Lagunamov cinco.

-¡Squall, acaba rápido la fiesta! –Grito Zell desde el Lagunamov -.

-Cállate… -Squall movió como látigo su sable el cual se transformo en modo pistola -. ¡"Disparo Letal"!

Un disparo de color rojo salio del "Revolver" de Squall hacia el enemigo desconocido, pero este sin mas la desvío, la bala cayo en una parte de la nave enemiga causando algunos pocos daños. El enemigo se lanzo contra Squall en un intercambio de ataques en los cuales nadie cedía, no fue hasta que Squall logro hacer un leve corte muy superficial en la mejilla derecha, el joven enemigo salto hacia atrás mientras se afirmaba de un cable y con unos cuantos giros salto hacia otro.

-Justo lo que esperaba del comandante del "Jardín" de Balamb… -Dijo sonriente el joven peliblanco, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y luego contesto -. Si… pero… claro… si… ah hah… bien, voy en camino. –El joven cortó y se dirigió a Squall -. Lo dejaremos para otro día.

-¡Espera!

Pero el joven dio un salto hacia atrás, para luego lanzar un haz de energía y cortar todos los cables así soltando ambas naves, Squall tomo uno de los cables que quedaron colgando del Lagunamov, mientras que el enemigo hacia lo mismo pero con la nave de los Aghon.

Luego del incidente, Squall volvió de nuevo a la nave, se quedo con el gusto de haber destruido una de las naves, pero aquel joven y su estilo de pelea lo dejo con varias incógnitas.

-¡¿Qué creías que hacías?! –Dijo Zell -.

-Nada, solo intentar que la nave y la tripulación no sufrieran daño alguno. –Respondió cruzándose de brazos -. Creo que estas algo alterado.

-Disculpa tío, es que pensé que los chicos malos lanzarían algún tipo de arma mortal. –Explicaba Zell haciendo demostraciones con sus manos -.

-De hecho, creo que lo hicieron, ese chico se veía bastante poderoso. –Squall camino por el pasillo del Lagunamov -. Vámonos rápido quiero llegar rápido a Balamb.

Y así se hizo, Zell navego la gran nave en forma de dragón hasta el "Jardín" de Balamb. Squall miro su reloj y noto que tenia media hora para llegar, así que corrió hasta el pórtico, luego se dirigió al elevador y se fue a la sección de las habitaciones especiales. El "Jardín" fue ampliado de forma que en el primer y segundo piso estuvieran las habitaciones para las parejas mayores de edad.

La pequeña Artea se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Squall, se acerco sigiloso hacia la chica y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura. La joven chica sonrío a Squall de manera que el comandante se sintiera realmente su padre.

-¿Te portaste bien? –Pregunto el comandante antes de acariciar la cabeza de Artea -.

-¡Si! –Artea rebusco algo entre los bolsillos de su falda para luego sacar una pequeña caja -. Logre comprar esto papá…

-Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida. –Squall sonrío y luego se levanto -.

-Mamá me dio permiso de quedarme en casa de Dianna, ¡Suerte papá! –La joven se abrazo a las piernas de Squall y luego salio corriendo del lugar -.

Miro la caja un segundo y luego decidió entrar, busco sus llaves, las saco y las introdujo en el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hogar totalmente arreglado, en el medio del living comedor, había una mesa con dos velas y cubiertos para dos.

-¡Llegaste! –Dijo la voz de una dulce mujer -.

La bruja de Balamb, Rinoa, se abalanzo a los brazos de su comandante, Squall respondió el abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, solo esperaba que no hubieran problemas durante la noche.

-Pensé que no llegarías. –Dijo juguetona mientras le quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba detrás de la silla donde se sentaría Squall -.

-¿No me tienes confianza? –Pregunto a modo de broma Squall mientras se sentaba -.

-Bueno, digamos que tuve mis dudas. –Rinoa sonreía traviesa, se dirigió a la cocina y a los pocos minutos tenia los platos servidos y listos en la mesa -.

Squall y Rinoa degustaron la comida con gran gusto, estaba deliciosa y la legendaria mano de Rinoa nunca fallaba a la hora de cocinar. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas sin real importancia, aunque les parecía divertido hablar de ello.

No fue hasta que Rinoa decidió que era hora de entregarse los regalos, ella le dio a Squall un paquete de tamaño medio, no muy grande pero no tan pequeño. El comandante lo abrió y ahí descubrió que Rinoa le trajo tres nuevas correas con adornos metálicos y estampaos de Gryphus, el comandante sonrío ante el gesto de la bruja y este decidió sacar su carta sorpresa.

-Artea, no me falles… -Dijo en su interior para luego entregar la caja -.

Rinoa al abrirla obtuvo una cara de sorpresa extrema, era algo que no podía creer la joven.

-¡Squall! –Dijo sin aliento -. ¡Es increíble!

Rinoa tomo desde la caja un anillo, mejor dicho una argolla, las que se usan para pedir matrimonio, así es, Squall le había dado un anillo de compromiso, solo que había un desastroso problema… el no lo sabia.

-¡Squall esto es tan…!

-¡Espera, yo no quería…! –Trataba de decir Squall -.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto la bruja -.

-¡Artea compro eso no yo!

-¿No me propondrás matrimonio? –Dijo con un tono de enfado -.

-¡Claro que no, aun no pienso en ello! –Respondió sin pensar el comandante -.

-¡¿A si, no seria mejor no casarnos nunca?! –Dijo Rinoa devolviendo la caja a Squall -.

-¡Espera, no dije eso, solo quiero esperar! –Rebatió Squall -.

-¡Solo di que no quieres casarte conmigo y será suficiente!

-¡Basta! –El comandante se levanto tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo, esto causo que la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía guardado saliera a la luz, Rinoa la observo por un momento y luego se dirigió a Squall -.

-Lo prometiste, dijiste que no fumarías más. –Dijo tranquilamente extraña -.

-Rinoa no seas melodramática. –Squall recogió su cajetilla y la guardo -.

-¡Squall no se trata de ser melodramática, se trata de que mentiste!

-¡Rinoa, es solo una estupida cajetilla! –Squall llegaba poco a poco a su límite -.

-¡Sabes que no soporto el olor y no viene al caso, me mentiste! –Seguía Rinoa -.

-¡Ya me harte, si no te gusta lo que hago! ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí conmigo?! ¡No haces más que fastidiarme todo el día y ya me cansaste! –Un súbito silencio se apodero de la sala -.

-Bien… espero que… seas feliz tu solo. –Rinoa solo con un movimiento de su mano abrió la puerta violentamente y procedió a caminar hasta ella -.

-¡Espera, no quise…! –Squall trato de detenerla pero cuando tomo su brazo, una descarga de Electro recorrió su brazo quemándolo en el acto -.

Rinoa solo se marcho, ni siquiera alcanzo a llevarse su ropa, Squall se quedo ahí en aquel lugar solo… Las cosas iban de mal en peor y el solo le hacia daño a la mujer que amaba, decidió ir a la nevera y con una bolsa de hielo camino hasta el sillón donde encendió el televisor y puso la bolsa en su brazo.

Squall levanto la cabeza solo para pensar en varias cosas, pero sobre todo en ese casi imperceptible descontrol de poder, ella por mas peleas que han tenido jamás había utilizado sus poderes… solo una cosa rondaba en la mente de Squall y era algo que todos comenzaban a notar.

-Dios, que ella no sea Artemisa… -Se dijo en voz baja mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido -.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fabuloso primer capitulo, no se cuando tendre el otro ya que este lo subi para tenerlos enganchados, tratare de actualizar junto con el fic de Pokemon en el que estoy trabajando... DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Otra vez

**Aviso: los personajes de FFVIII pertenecen a Square Enix**

* * *

**IPromise: ILY, si se que odias el olor a cigarro. Es la pareja de balamb, siempre terminan peleando por cosas estupidas pero ahora hay algo diferente y lo veras mas adelante muaajajajaja  
**

**Aedo-chan:Si ese bastardo de cabello blanco ahora se va a desvelar quien es y no es Jade por lo que piensas XD Se me ocurrio ya que ser Squall debe ser estresante, ser comandante, tener a una bruja como novia, mantener a una familia con una hija adoptada, etc. Asi que para calmar eso, le puse el cigarro, aunque a medida que avance el fic, el ira luchando con el sindrome de abstinencia para dejar el cigarro.**

**Maribalza: Bueno como explique por privado, Squall no estaba dandolo por hecho, solo que su amor por ella y los sintomas que tienen, le hace tener paranoias con eso, el sabe que algun dia Artemisa apareera y significara dos cosas, o que sera Rinoa o que Rinoa morira y le pasara los poderes a otra chica, pero ahi veremos que pasa con el fic, sera lo uno o lo otro o aquello? ya veremos muajajajajaaj :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Otra vez.**

Monnt caminaba solitaria por los pasillos de su casa en el gran Valhalla, por alguna razón se preocupaba de no poder encontrar a Sonne quien hace mas de cinco horas se había marchado, siendo que dijo que volvería en una hora.

-¡Sonne! –Dijo Preocupada, su voz agitada resonaba por la solitaria casa, como si todos hubieran desaparecido -. ¡Sonne! ¿Dónde estas?

La hermosa mujer comenzó a correr desesperada por encontrar a alguna persona en el edificio pero parecía que nadie estaba ahí, de hecho, la única que estaba ahí era Monnt, sola, desolada, desesperada.

-¡¿Dónde están todos?! –Grito con la máxima desesperación posible en alguien tan frágil como Monnt -.

Se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el vestíbulo, debía haber alguien ahí, quizás una de las sirvientas estaba ahí, quizás todos debieron atender algo, eso pensaba la mujer. Pero extrañamente, sentía que cada vez que acercaba al lugar, sentía como su pecho se apretaba cada vez mas, la sensibilidad al poder mágico de Monnt la ahogaba con la tremenda cantidad de poder que en el vestíbulo se hallaba.

-¡¿Qué…es esto?! –Sorprendida, camino como podía al vestíbulo, ya que sus piernas se volvieron pesadas al instante, su embarazo la tenia debilitada y no podía ser la misma diosa de la Luna que era antes, aun no con su hija en su vientre -. Ya… estoy… aquí…

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de ver el horrible escenario que en el vestíbulo había…

-Sonne…

Solamente entrar… se encontró con las sirvientas tiradas en el suelo, ensangrentadas, su padre y su madre clavados a la pared por lanzas de energía oscura, algunos otros dioses estaban muertos en el suelo con una horripilante cara de dolor y Sonne, el se encontraba totalmente ensangrentado, pero de pie, con su Espada del Sol en mano, totalmente brillante y limpia de sangre, no se movía.

-¡Sonne! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! –La mujer entro al vestíbulo esquivando los cuerpos, acercándose a su ensangrentado amado, pero a medio camino se detiene -. Sonne…

Sonne volteo su cabeza solo para mirarla, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos pero el podía notar a la mujer detrás de el, el hombre solo hizo un pequeño gesto.

-V…vete… -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer de espaldas con unas estacas oscuras clavadas en su pecho, su espada cayo unos centímetros lejos de el haciendo un sonido de metal el cual resonó por toda la casa -.

Monnt no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su amado esposo se desplomo muerto frente a ella, pero eso no la impacto tanto como ver a la autora de todos los asesinatos, talvez jamás la había visto, ni siquiera la conoce aun, pero algo en su ser le dijo quien era.

-No puede ser… -Dijo retrocediendo mientras la atacante generaba una lanza oscura en su mano -. Tu no… deberías existir aun… Zafiria…

-Mama… -La mujer miro a Monnt con una sonrisa sádica y oscura, luego se relamió sus labios y dijo -. Adiós…

Lo último que Monnt vio fue, aquella lanza dirigiéndose a su cabeza…

-¡Noooooooo! –Monnt despertó con un gran grito, empapada en sudor y con un sabor amargo en su boca -.

-¡Monnt, relájate! –Decía su esposo quien dormía a su lado hasta que ella interrumpió con su alarido de desesperación -.

-¡No, Sonne no! –La mujer parecía estar aun en aquel sueño -.

Sonne la tomo por los hombros mientras mas y mas sirvientes aparecieron para calmar a la joven diosa, se demoraron una gran cantidad de minutos en poder controlarla. Monnt había tenido una revelación sobre su futuro y el de su amado esposo, sus queridos sirvientes y sus atesorados padre y madre.

* * *

Ya eran eso de las ocho de la mañana, el día estaba nublado lo que quería decir que el noticiero se había equivocado en predecir el clima, nuestro comandante aun se encontraba en su departamento, dormido en aquel sillón con su cabeza reposando en un cojín de este. Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, no le dio mucha importancia a la hora, no se sentía con deseos de nada.

-Espero contesten… -Dijo tomando su móvil y marcando un numero -.

Espero y espero a que contestaran hasta que escucho la voz de una chica conocida.

-¿Squall? –Pregunto la joven -. ¿Qué sucede? Ya son las nueve y aun no estas aquí.

-Shu, me ausentare por hoy, tengo algo que hacer, mañana are doble turno. –Dijo el león mientras observaba su brazo quemado, aun le dolía y el hielo no estaba ayudando para nada -.

-¿Estas bien, Squall? –Pregunto la curiosa de Shu -.

-Si, solo infórmale al director. –Dijo antes de cortar sin siquiera esperar a que la chica se despidiera -.

El comandante se levanto de su cama improvisada y comenzó a barrer con la mirada el lugar, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza la discusión con Rinoa, miro a la mesa y vio su cajetilla de cigarros.

-Es cierto… le mentí… -Dijo acercándose, tomando aquella cajetilla entre sus manos, aplastándola y arrojándola a la basura -. Ya no mas…

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya que el dormir con la ropa, la cual la tuvo puesta en su misión, causaba que desprendiera un olor no muy amigable para el mismo, así que decidió que era lo correcto, nunca le hizo asco al baño.

Squall entro a la ducha llenándola de agua caliente y regulándola con la fría, una vez encontró la temperatura ideal, se relajo sumergiendo su brazo quemado ahí, le extrañaba que su herida no sanara aun, pero luego recordó las palabras de Fionel, hace unos años atrás.

-Los ataques de brujas cuestan mas en sanar… -Pronuncio el mismísimo comandante con la cabeza mirando a un punto del techo -.

El castaño de ojos azules no terminaba de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió terminar su ritual matutino por lo que termino de hacerse y que el agua se llevara la suciedad de su cuerpo para poder salir de ahí al fin.

Salio con una toalla gris atada a su cintura y una toalla de mano rodeando su cuello, su colgante de Gryphus se meneaba con cada paso que el comandante daba por su propiedad, luego comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones de cuero negro, una playera de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos.

Después de peinarse su cabello de la misma manera que siempre lo hace, se coloco sus guantes, procedió a ponerse su gabardina de cuero para luego salir del departamento, no sin antes dejar una nota a Artea para que se quedara en casa y no le abriera la puerta a nadie a menos que sea Rinoa o el.

Se encamino por las calles de Balamb, el señor de la verdulería lo saludo como siempre, extrañándose de la hora en la que ve al comandante, pero el castaño no entro en detalles y siguió su camino, el puerto.

Una vez en aquel lugar, decidió sentarse en la orilla de este mirando el mar, aquel azulado mar el cual se mecía placidamente y con tranquilidad, Squall comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la abstinencia a no fumar, su cuerpo le pedía que introdujera un poco de aquel humo para desahogarse pero no, estaba firme en que aquella cosa no resolvería nada.

-Según lo que se, deberías estar por llegar pronto Seifer. –Dijo en un susurro mientras observaba una de las grandes lanchas del "Jardín" aproximándose -.

En el cuartel general del imperio Aghon, una carnicería se estaba llevando a cabo. Las alarmas sonaban por toda la estructura alertando a los soldados del intruso el cual se abría paso a una gran velocidad.

Los soldados se pusieron en una barrera humana para no dejarlo pasar, estaban esperando el contacto directo con el intruso, hasta que apareció, solo se podía ver un destello verde cruzando el pasillo, los soldados comenzaron a disparar en contra de su enemigo mientras el las evadía fugazmente.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, idiotas! –El muchacho desenfundo su espada la cual se encontraba detrás de su cintura y con un rápido movimiento paso a través de los guardias y una ves hecho esto, el muchacho solo guardo su espada al mismo tiempo que todos caían muertos -. ¡¿Sal de tu escondite maldito?! –Rugía el extraño joven -.

En la sala de reuniones, los líderes discutían desesperados que podrían hacer, aquel joven avanzaba rápidamente hasta aquella sala donde seguro todos ahí morirían, excepto uno el cual estaba muy emocionado por que le ordenaran entrar en batalla.

Los hombre veían todo por las cámaras de seguridad, no podían distinguir como lucia el joven, era demasiado ágil para poder verlo bien, solo podían notar sus cabellos de color blanco y ropas verdes,

-¡Aquel maldito ya ha eliminado a tres pelotones enteros, debemos hacer algo mas drástico! –Dijo uno de los ahí presentes -.

-¡Gadeus, necesitamos de tu ayuda una vez mas! –Dijo otro al muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos -.

-Escuchen, solo lo are por que ese chico de ahí es un conocido que hace mucho quería ver… -Aquel muchacho tomo su espada enfundada y abrió la puerta -. Saquen a los soldados o los matare por "accidente".

Los hombres solo asintieron mientras el muchacho solo sonreía sádicamente mientras la puerta electrónica se cerraba de tras de aquel joven.

El joven corría rápida y rabiosamente por la estructura llegando a una gran habitación oscura, el muchacho se mantuvo alerta mientras era rodeado por la oscuridad. Hasta que las luces se encendieron y revelaron a un muchacho, aquel por el que estuvo buscando desde que llego a aquel lugar, reconocía sus cabellos blancos, su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su sonrisa sádica, todo lo recordaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Gadeus… -Dijo desenvainando su espada -. ¡Al fin te encontré maldito!

-Es interesante como lograste llegar hasta aquí, te volviste muy rápido desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos y tu cabello creció bastante. –Dijo Gadeus sonriente -. Jade…

El muchacho respondió al nombre mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente, su larga cabellera blanca se revolvía por la energía que por su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir, un pañuelo verde cubría parcialmente la parte de arriba de su cabeza, llevaba unos pantalones verdes con correas rojas a sus lados, ojos rojos al igual que Gadeus pero sin aquel brillo demoniaco, una playera negra apretada, una chaquetilla verde la cual solo llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de su cintura y por ultimo una bufanda púrpura la cual llevaba un extraño símbolo en ella.

Ambos peliblancos se miraban con fiereza, pero se notaba quien quería atacar primero.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Gadeus a modo de burla -.

-¡Cállate!

Jade se lanzo con su espada levantada para lograr partir en dos a Gadeus, pero lamentablemente al momento de chocar su espada con Gadeus, este se movió velozmente un paso a la derecha, lo que causo que Jade destruyera solo el suelo.

-Interesante… -Dijo con burla de nuevo -.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –Jade estaba muy furioso, por alguna razón no podía controlarse -.

Entonces comenzaron los ataques. Ágilmente, Jade movía su espada de manera rápida y eficiente contra su doble, mientras que su enemigo se dedicaba a esquivarle con facilidad, pero la paciencia del joven malvado se termino y termino por lanzarle una gran patada en la mandíbula, luego comenzó una combinación de patadas, primero izquierda, derecha, arriba, luego una dirigida al pecho y con un salto giratorio termino por mandarlo a una de las paredes.

Jade escupió sangre al impactar, cayo al suelo sujetándose sus costillas mientras intentaba pararse apoyándose en su espada. Mientras Gadeus se acercaba lentamente con su espada apoyada en su hombro, su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar había una mueca de decepción.

-Eso fue lastimoso Jade. –Gadeus tomo a Jade por su largo pelo levantándolo y luego azotando su cara contra el suelo causando que esta se incrustara -. Te domino la ira y te cegaste.

-*Cough cough* -Jade solo tosía sangre, por algún motivo no podía moverse libremente -. ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

-¡A eso, te golpee en unos puntos de presión de tu cuerpo, así que tus músculos no reaccionaran bien por el momento! –Explicaba el sádico doble -.

De pronto, un aura oscura envolvió al chico de largos cabellos blancos, sus ojos rojos brillaban con más intensidad. Pero esto solo hizo que Gadeus se emocionara, lo soltase y retrocediera poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Tu…sabias que esta realidad tiene un maldito limitador! –Dijo Jade envolviéndose en su aura oscura -.

-Exacto, el cual rompí hace mucho. –Gadeus apunto a Jade con su espada -. Te dejare vivir para que te hagas mas fuerte, trata de romper tu limitador ya que de toda tu energía solo sale esa estupida aura.

-¡No tan rápido! –Jade saco la funda de atrás y guardo su espada -. ¡Me tomo mucho desarrollar esta técnica, pero te prometo que no la podrás esquivar!

-Entonces iré con todo. –Dijo Gadeus poniéndose en guardia -.

Jade cerró sus ojos dejando su energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, la funda junto con su espada la sostenía con su mano izquierda, poniéndola un poco más atrás para poder lanzarse con facilidad. La presión en el aire se notaba y era tan densa que podrías cortarla con un cuchillo, en fin, Gadeus esperaba a que Jade atacara, ya que si acercaba podría usar su técnica de aniquilamiento.

-¡! –Jade abrió sus ojos y se lanzo velozmente hacia Gadeus, el cual se preparo para su golpe -.

Jade desapareció debido a su velocidad para luego reaparecer diez pasos mas lejos de Gadeus, el enemigo blandió su espada para acabar esto.

-¡¿Qué?! –El sorprendido Gadeus miraba como Jade retrocedía un paso mas al mismo tiempo que pasaba su espada al frente a modo de escudo -. ¡No es un ataque, es un contraataque!

Sin mas remedio, la espada de Gadeus choco con la funda causando que esta repeliera el golpe haciendo que el joven de cabello corto devolviera su brazo hacia atrás dejando su pecho al descubierto, la velocidad de la pelea contaba todo, ellos veían todo en cámara lenta pero en realidad se movían demasiado rápidos, una vez Gadeus estaba al descubierto, Jade, manteniendo la espada enfundada en el frente, con su brazo derecho toma el mango y la desenvaina con tal fuerza que genero una corriente de aire violenta a medida que la sacaba, poco a poco iba aumentando el viento, ya a la mitad de la espada, las corrientes se convirtieron en cuchillas de aire, cortando superficialmente a Gadeus.

-"¡Navaja Sonica!" –Grito Jade terminando de sacar la espada generando una explosión de aire comprimido filoso, lanzando lejos a Gadeus con su pecho cortado e impactando contra la pared -.

Gadeus cayó de rodillas jadeando ante el impactante ataque de Jade, el cual estaba igual de cansado.

-Interesante… -Gadeus se limpio un hilillo de sangre de su boca -. Es increíble, el aire comprimido, generando un aire cortante a gran velocidad… pero usar el residuo de mi energía al chocar con tu funda, fue lo que le dio su poder… te felicito, estamos empate… Así que tienes la funda Gladimir, absorbe la energía y al estar la espada dentro, al sacarla genero una gran corriente, llegando a la velocidad de un match creando un boom sonico.

-Eso era lo que iba a explicar yo… mientras más fuerte el enemigo, más fuerte el contraataque. –Jade cayó de rodillas al igual que Gadeus -.

-Aun pasas de largo algo. –Gadeus sonrío sádicamente -.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Jade -.

-Pues mi técnica… ¡El poder de mi Void Fang! –Dijo mientras su espada se tornaba de un color oscuro, pareciese que habían estrellas, parecía una galaxia -. "¡Rasgadura!"

Gadeus dio una estocada al aire, pareciese que nada ocurrió, al menos hasta que Jade sintió la espada de Gadeus enterrándose en su espalda desde atrás. La mitad de la espada de Gadeus se encontraba encajada en la espalda de Jade, esta salía de un tajo en el espacio, luego Jade miro sorprendido aun a la espada de su enemigo, esta estaba atravesando el espacio, ahora entendía su técnica.

-¡P-portales de espacio! –Dijo escupiendo sangre, en el momento que caía al suelo, Gadeus lanza otro corte el cual solo alcanza a cortar su larga cabellera, debido a su débil estado, no calculo bien su ataque -. Eres… un… maldito… Fubuki…

-Exacto, idiota… -Gadeus, quien había sido llamado Fubuki por Jade se levanto y guardo su espada en su funda -. Y mi nombre aquí es Gadeus, no Fubuki…

La sangre de Jade se escapaba por su herida, llenando su alrededor en un charco, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, poco a poco apagándose. Fubuki o mejor dicho, Gadeus, decidió acabar con la vida del joven de una vez por todas, pero no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía mover su espada, que vio que esta estaba amarrada a algo.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, alguien tomo ágilmente a Jade y desapareció del lugar en un instante. De Jade solo quedo aquel rastro de sangre y cabello, que Gadeus causo, luego miro su espada y vio algo que lo hizo hacer una mueca de molestia.

-Tu aquí… esto me desagrada. –Dijo antes de pasar su dedo índice por la sangre fresca de Jade y luego la probo, sus ojos se iluminaron en un rojo demoniaco -.

Squall permanecía sentado en el muelle aun esperando a que el transporte llegara, ya que la lancha del "Jardín" que había llegado, no era la de Seifer. Las dos horas que llevaba ahí se las había pasado estando sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni el viento tranquilo y fresco le sacaba de sus pensamientos. Hasta que al fin, a la lejanía, vio lo que con tanto anhelo esperaba.

El transporte se detuvo en el muelle, algunos Seeds bajaron de esta algo cansados, estirando sus músculos para luego caminar con destino al "Jardín". Los muchachos saludaban al comandante, extrañados de que el estuviera ahí, mas este no los tomaba mucho en cuenta.

-¡Que asco de misión! ¡¿No puede ese intento de comandante asignarme algo mejor?! –Se quejaba alguien desde la lancha -.

En ese momento, salio aquel rubio, con su cabello algo mas largo, algunos mechones pronunciados decorando su frente, su gabardina era parecida a la que ya tenia solo que sin mangas, sus típicos guantes negros, pantalones de tela grises, su chaleco azul por debajo de la gabardina y un pequeño collar en forma de cruz colgando de su cuello.

El muchacho, salio refunfuñando del transporte, disgustado de su misión, su Hyperion descansaba tras su nuca, debido a su concentración en su molestia, no noto a Squall, quien se paro frente a el, por lo que sin remedio chocaron.

-¡Eh, ten mas cuidado si no quieres morir! –Dijo amenazante el rubio -.

-Que miedo Seifer… -Dijo Squall rodando sus ojos -.

-Ah, eres tu comanducho. –Dijo sonriendo de medio lado el fanfarrón -.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo, nadie mas puede saber… necesito de tu ayuda. –Dijo Squall, lo que causo una expresión de sorpresa por parte del rubio -.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto tocando la frente del castaño para ver si tenía fiebre, lo cual molesto al comandante -.

-¿Puedes o no? –Pregunto tajante -.

-Solo si me explicas de que va todo, luego decidiré. –Dijo Seifer -.

-De acuerdo, ven, te invito un trago. –Squall se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al "Garden", un bar no muy popular, pero del cual los Seeds gustaban ir -.

-¡Al fin, ya me hacia falta un buen vodka! –Dijo Seifer alegre, mientras seguía al comandante -.

Caminaron por la ciudad portuaria mientras Seifer le reclamaba sobre su aburrida misión y lo débiles que fueron sus enemigos. Squall solo trataba de ignorar lo que Seifer tenia para decir, después de todo siempre era el mismo drama cuando se le mandaba a una misión.

Después de un rato de caminar, y aguantar los reclamos de Seifer, llegaron al bar, el Garden, el cual, por la hora, estaba casi vacío, solo algunos chicos bebiendo alguna soda antes de irse a alguna misión.

El lobo y el león procedieron a sentarse en el asiento de siempre, el del mas al fondo para poder hablar sin que ningún curioso pudiera oír lo que hablan. Squall ordeno un vaso de vodka para el rubio y para el solo un whisky en las rocas. Apenas llegaron los tragos, el rubio le dio un pequeño trago a su vaso para luego dirigir su mirada a Squall.

-¿De que me quieres hablar? –Fue directo al grano -.

-¿Trueno y Viento aun conocen a aquellos informantes? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Si, supongo que aun deben de tener sus contactos. –Respondió el rubio dando otro trago a su bebida -.

-Bien, este es mi primer favor, necesito que investiguen esto. –Squall le dio un papel a Seifer, muy disimuladamente -.

-¿Y esto?

-Eso… cuando caí de la luna después de matar a Zafiria… no recuerdo que paso, pero caí en las afueras de Winhill, quiero saber si algo, cualquier cosa conectada a Zafiria cayo ahí también. –Respondió Squall -. Dale ese papel a Viento, por lo que se, hay espias de Aghon por todos lados.

-Bien y ¿Cuál es la segunda ayuda? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Como bien sabrás, en algún momento de nuestra época aparecerá Artemisa, quiero comprobar si es que los poderes de Zafiria se transmitieron a alguien más… Quiero comprobar que Rinoa no sea la futura Artemisa. –Squall se encontraba preocupado -.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se convertiría en Artemisa? –Pregunto nuevamente Seifer -.

-Rinoa ha tenido pequeños, pero notables descontroles de sus poderes… ayer nos peleamos y esto fue lo que paso…

Squall se saco su guante y luego la gabardina, le enseño su brazo parcialmente quemado al rubio, quien hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de asombro.

-¿Y con quien la engañaste para que te hiciera eso? –Bromeo Seifer -.

-Escucha, no quiero bromas. –El comandante se coloco su gabardina y su guante -. Rinoa tiene descontroles de ira, se enoja por pequeñas cosas y de un momento a otro, puedo sentir un aura asesina en su ser.

-¿Entonces tu segunda ayuda es…? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Rinoa se fue ayer en la noche y por lo que se no ha estado en el "Jardín", ni en Balamb, quiero que vayas conmigo a encontrarla. –Squall por primera vez desde que llegaron, le dio un sorbo a su bebestible -.

-¡¿Estas loco?! –Dijo Seifer fingiendo estar exaltado -. ¡Demonios, recién llego y me piden hacer de detective!

-¿Eso es un si?

-Por supuesto. –Dijo sonriendo fanfarronamente dándole un gran sorbo a su trago -. Déjame avisarle a Quistis que me voy y partimos.

-Solo no le digas sobre lo de Rinoa, no los quiero preocupar con mis…

-Ahí va otra vez el antiguo Squall. –Decía Seifer -. Me vale poco en todo caso, pero si así lo quieres entonces esta bien.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás deberíamos ir con un tercero. –Pensaba Squall -.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Squall? –Dijo Seifer al fin acabándose su trago -.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevar a alguien mas con nosotros? –Pregunto dándole un sorbo a su whiskey -.

-Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes, pero si quieres mi opinión, entonces, deberías traer al gallina. –Propuso -.

-Ok, le llamare después a su móvil, por el momento dile a Quistis que te vas con Zell y yo a una misión, no menciones a Rinoa. –Squall termino su whiskey y se levanto de la mesa -.

-Si si, nos vemos mas tarde. –Dijo mientras también se disponía a marcharse -.

Salieron del Garden juntos, como si hubieran estado ahí de paseo, caminaron hasta la plaza de Balamb cuando de pronto, sintieron un gran temblor. Pareció bastante raro, ya que no había muchos temblores por ese sector.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –Se pregunto Squall, pero se vio interrumpido por su móvil, el cual comenzó a sonar -. ¿Diga?

-¡Squall! –Se escucho la voz de la pequeña Selphie tras el móvil -. ¡Ven pronto, la Caverna de Fuego esta hecha un lío, hay un dragón y… ah! –Se corto la comunicación -.

-¡¿Selphie?! –Grito el comandante, pero no hubo caso, la llamada se cortó en ese preciso momento -. ¡Vamos!

-¿A dónde, que paso? –Seifer no entendía la situación -.

-Hay problemas, en la Caverna de Fuego, ve tu primero, debo ir a recoger algo. –El comandante comenzó a correr hasta su departamento -.

Era un mal día para no traer su sable pistola a mano, pero gracias a su agilidad, pudo llegar en cosa de dos minutos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la pequeña Artea, comiendo un tazón de cereales.

-¡Artea escuchame, cierra con llave, no salgas y a menos que sea yo o Rinoa, no abras la puerta! –Dijo Squall a lo que la pequeña asintió -.

El comandante sonrío de medio lado antes de correr a su habitación, abrir su armario, sacar un maletín y sacar su "Revolver" de este. Salio tan rápido como entro y cerro la puerta de la entrada.

Al llegar a la calle, se dio cuenta de que las personas corrían de algo, algo que les causaba mucho temor. No fue hasta que desvío su mirada a la causa del miedo que vio que era.

-¡No juegues! –Dijo sorprendido -.

Ante el, se encontraba un gran dragón, uno de color oscuro y ojos rojos, no como los de Zafiria, si no como uno que recordó haber enfrentado hace mucho tiempo en su época de adolescencia junto a sus amigos, uno que especialmente, no debería estar aquí, no aun.

Ese dragón, era… Tiamat…


	3. Desastres

**Aviso: Final fantasy no me pertenece bla bla bla Square enix, listo ya estoy saldado con esa empresa que en vez de hacer el remake de este juego se dedica a sacar el estupido y sensual Lightning's Returns.**

* * *

**IPromise: Ya se sabra mas sobre Zafiria, el capi fue corto asi que no esperes mucha cosa XD. Rinoa esta de fiesta con los Buhos jasjajsoajsoajs XD Si Tiamat, ese dragon que hace el Dark Flare XD me encanta ese dragoncito**

**Aedora: Si si, sarcasm Everywhere. y me importa madre que el vodka sea un trago de mujeres aqui en chile se bebe y mucho.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: Desastres.**

Sonne caminaba de izquierda a derecha por la habitación, muy preocupado por lo pasado la noche anterior. Monnt había tenido un ataque de delirio y comenzó a gritar a mitad de la noche. Lo invadía la impotencia por no poder ayudar a su esposa, ¿que debía hacer el? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-¿Como puedo ayudarla sin saber que le molesta? -Se pregunto -.

-No le des muchas vueltas Sonne. -El joven de cabellos rubios se volteo para ver que era el padre de Monnt -. Ella esta bajo mucha presión, últimamente ha tenido premoniciones las cuales ninguna se ha cumplido, eso debe tenerla algo alterada.

-Supongo que tiene razón señor. -Respondió Sonne con media sonrisa -.

-¿Ya saben como ponerle a la bebe? -Pregunto -.

-Si, se llamara Zafiria. -Dijo alegre el joven -.

-Sabes, los humanos han progresado mucho este ultimo tiempo, ¿Por que no van tu y Monnt a pasear por algún lago? Quizá le haga bien a su embarazo. -Dijo el anciano -.

-Se lo diré, no se preocupe. -En ese momento, una de las sirvientas llego muy agitada al lugar -.

-Perdonen mi atrevimiento pero, la señora Monnt esta en labores de parto en estos momentos. -Dijo retomando el aliento la sirvienta -.

-¡Vamos rápido, debemos ayudar! -Dijo el padre de Monnt -.

Monnt trabajaba arduamente en su parto, junto con Sonne a su lado y su padre en el otro. Las sirvientas la apoyaban trayendo agua caliente y toallas limpias para recibir a la bebe... ese día era el inicio de lo que se avecinaba...

Squall miraba atónito como Tiamat sobrevolaba la ciudad, lanzando bolas de fuego a algunos edificios aleatorios. El comandante no podía creer como una criatura que debería existir en la época de Artemisa, se encontraba frente a sus ojos... la respuesta la sabia, solo que no quería creerla.

El comandante debía alejarlo ahora, sabia que si armaba una batalla aqui mismo, podrían salir heridas muchas personas, aun mas, estaban al lado del edificio donde se encontraba Artea. Se decidió por transformar su revolver a modo pistola y darle un disparo de alerta.

-¡Ven aquí dragón! -Dijo Squall atrayéndolo al puerto -.

El dragón oscuro rugió ante el atrevimiento de Squall y se dirigió a el, pero otra cosa mas lo distrajo. Una niña pequeña mirando por la ventana de un departamento.

-¡Artea! -Grito Squall -.

El dragón la miraba con su gesto feroz, sus dientes se podían ver listos para atacar. El comandante le disparaba para poder llamar su atención pero antes de poder seguir, se le acabaron las balas. Tiamat parecía hipnotizado por la joven, mientras ella retrocedía cuidadosamente.

La chiquilla, con miedo pero aun conciente de lo que debía hacer, se movía despacio hasta la habitación de Squall, mientras Tiamat le seguía con la mirada.

-¡No me dejas otra opción! -Dijo Squall desesperado -. ¡"Guillotina Cósmica" nivel dos!

Su espada se extendió con un brillo naranjo y rojo, el dragón por alguna razón no atendió a la amenaza de Squall. Así que el comandante se lanzo para poder matar al dragón, mas este lanzo una rápida bola de fuego a Squall, el castaño logro bloquearla pero fue arrojado contra el tejado de una de las casas de la ciudad de Balamb.

Artea seguía retrocediendo, hasta que choco con la mesa de centro que Rinoa había comprado el mes pasado, provocando que cayera al suelo alertando a la gran bestia. Los ojos de Artea se abrieron al máximo cuando vio al gran dragón comenzar a cargar una gran bola de fuego en su boca.

Squall temió lo peor, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su espada se envolvió en aquel poder rojizo y naranjo de la "Guillotina Cósmica" de nivel dos. Más no fue lo suficientemente rápido para lo que vio...

Tiamat lanzo su bola de fuego hacia el departamento, envolviéndolo en fuego. Los ojos de Squall se abrieron al ver esto, su hija de nombre se encontraba ahí dentro. No podía soportarlo, una ira asesina envolvió su ser, así que se monto encima de Tiamat haciendo que el dragón se revolviera tratando de quitarse a Squall de encima.

El comandante comenzó a golpear la dura piel del dragón con su sable pistola mientras el oscuro monstruo alzaba el vuelo obre Balamb. Tiamat daba vueltas en el aire para quitarse al comandante de encima, pero la ira del castaño no lo dejaba rendirse, así que con todas sus fuerzas, clavo su espada en el lomo de la gran bestia causando un gran rugido de dolor de parte del dragón.

-¡"Carga Revolver"! -Squall, con la espada aun clavada en el lomo, se envolvió en una energía rojiza comenzando a taladrar el lomo de la bestia mientras esta lanzaba bolas de fuego a lugares aleatorios del aire -. ¡Es el final!

Cuando Squall comenzó a ejercer aun más presión, la bestia simplemente desapareció como por arte de magia, dejando a Squall suspendido en el aire por unos segundos antes de comenzar a caer. El comandante cayo en la playa de Balamb sin resultar herido en el proceso, guardo su revolver y miro al cielo extrañado por lo que ocurrió.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? -Se pregunto el castaño -. ¡Artea!

Pronto recordó lo sucedido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar. Su apartamento por fuera se veía completamente envuelto en llamas. El comandante temió lo peor, que la pequeña Artea estuviera muerta entre las llamas del apartamento, así que rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar, tumbando la puerta en el proceso.

-¡Artea, Artea! -Gritaba buscándola entre el infierno que ahí había -. ¡¿Donde estas Artea?!

Tapándose la nariz con su antebrazo comenzó a buscar donde se encontraba la joven. En el comedor no había nada más que un mar de llamas, luego se dirigió a su habitación, ahí la encontró tirada en el suelo desmayada con una herida en su cabeza y algunas cortadas en brazos y piernas. Squall se sorprendió de su estado, pero el crujir del departamento le alerto sobre el peligro que había que todo el edificio colapsara, así que se quito su gran gabardina y envolvió a Artea con esta para que no sufriera quemaduras mas graves, ya que en el proceso, había obtenido quemaduras, algunas leves y otras mas graves.

-Esta todo bien, papa esta aquí. -Le susurraba Squall a la inconciente joven -.

Seifer corría hasta fuera del edificio donde se encontraba Squall, el rubio sostenía su Hyperion con fuerza al escuchar los gritos de las personas, no podía irse sin saber que sucedía ahí. Pero al ver el apartamento de Squall en aquel estado, se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Squall! -Grito el rubio -.

En ese momento una gran explosión salio de esta, alertando a las personas sobre un posible derrumbe, todas las personas que vivían ahí habían sido evacuadas a tiempo, en ese momento, el edificio comenzó a caer, pero antes de eso, Squall salto por en ventanal justo a tiempo para cuando el edificio comenzó a desplomarse.

El comandante cayo al suelo con algo en sus brazos envuelto en su gabardina, Seifer se acerco mas y pudo ver que era la pequeña Artea, mal herida y en brazos del comandante. Squall se levanto mientras observaba como el edificio terminaba de colapsar... su hogar, el que había compartido con Rinoa y Artea ahora estaba destruido.

-¡¿Que carajos sucedió?! -Pregunto Seifer -.

-¡No lo se, ahora solo quiero llevarla al hospital! -Dijo un alterado Squall -. ¡La llevare, tu ve a la caverna de fuego!

-¡De acuerdo! -Dijo el rubio corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad portuaria -.

El comandante se dirigió rápidamente al hospital más cercano, tenia miedo de que la pequeña niña, la cual amaba como una hija pudiera correr peligro.

Seifer se subió a su auto aparcado en las afueras de la ciudad y apretó el acelerador a fondo. El viento gélido de la época chocaba contra su rostro serio con el ceño fruncido levemente. Aun no entendía completamente la situación, pero no había tiempo para preguntas, ahora debía atender otras cosas, como por ejemplo ver que sucedía en la caverna de fuego.

El rubio estaba cerca de su objetivo, podía ver mucho movimiento en la caverna de fuego, pudo ver a Selphie ayudando a salir a los alumnos mientras se escuchaban grandes rugidos, así que el rubio decidió aparcar el auto en las cercanías de la caverna. Tomando fuertemente su Hyperion corrió hasta el lugar para ayudar a Selphie.

-¿Que sucede aquí enana? -Pregunto el, siempre tan Seifer -.

-¡Hay un enorme dragón ahí, se supone que no debería haber un monstruo así en ese lugar! -Dijo Selphie exagerando sus gestos -.

-¡Pues vete de aquí enana, yo me encargo del maldito lagarto! -El rubio sonrío fanfarronamente sosteniendo su sable pistola -.

En ese momento se escucho un aullido de dolor de parte del dragón, para luego sentirse un pequeño temblor, como de algo caer al suelo fuertemente. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, un joven salio desde dentro de la cueva, aquel peinado reconocible a simple viste, aquel tatuaje que lo caracterizaba.

-¡¿Que haces tu ahí gallina?! -Grito Seifer enojado por haberle quitado su entretención -.

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto, yo llegue aquí primero por orden del director! -Dijo Zell -.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, lo importante es llevar a los heridos al "Jardin" y ahora, muévanse! -Ordeno Selphie fingiendo autoridad -.

Ambos rubios la quedaron mirando como esperando algo mas convincente de parte de la de cabellos despuntados. La enana los miraba rogando por que comenzaran a moverse lo cual por supuesto no paso.

-¡Por favor! -Dijo cambiando a su cara suplicante -.

Zell y Seifer asintieron sin ganas, pronto comenzaron a auxiliar a los alumnos heridos por el gran dragón rojo. El director se encontraba desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido en la caverna y en la ciudad de Balamb, pedían muchas respuestas los alumnos y habitantes pero lamentablemente, no las tenían.

Quistis, junto con Irvine estaban en la oficina del director Kramer informando de o sucedido, Edea y el de pelo cano no entendían muy bien lo sucedido, aun que la mujer del director tenia una vaga idea de lo que comenzaba a ocurrir.

-Muchos de los alumnos que Selphie tenia a cargo dentro de la caverna de fuego han resultado heridos, afortunadamente, ninguno de gravedad y ninguna baja. –Informaba la rubia con sus lentes leyendo el informe -.

-Entiendo, que regresen de inmediato y avisa a los Seeds de turno que vayan a Balamb a ver lo sucedido ahí. –Ordeno Cid -.

-Entendido, también quería decirle que Squall se encargo del dragón que apareció en Balamb, pero en estos no esta disponible para venir al "Jardín" señor… -Dijo Quistis -.

-¿Por qué, le sucedió algo? –Pregunto el de pelo cano -.

-Vera director. –Dijo Irvine -. Artea, la niña que vive con Squall y Rinoa resulto gravemente herida en el ataque y en estos momentos Squall esta en el hospital con ella y…

-Y si lo conozco, ni la misma Zafiria lo sacara del hospital. –Termino Quistis -.

-¡Eso es terrible! –Dijo Cid -. Quistis, Irvine, vayan a Balamb y vean el estado de Squall, mientras esperen nuevas ordenes.

-¡Si señor! –Dijeron ambos antes de irse -.

El director se quito sus anteojos y los dejo suavemente sobre la mesa, luego procedió a masajearse la nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos. Edea se acerco a el abrazándolo por detrás tratando de animarlo un poco, mas esto no funciono mucho.

-¿Tan corta fue nuestra paz? –Pregunto Cid -.

-Amor, sabíamos que este día llegaría, aunque debo decir, jamás espere que viviría para verlo. –Edea reposo su cabeza en el hombro del director -. Vamos, hay cosas que hacer.

-Si tienes razón Edea. –Dijo el director dándole un beso a su mujer para luego levantarse y marcharse de la oficina -.

Quistis e Irvine entraron al hospital de Balamb, este se encontraba repleto de gente herida por el sorpresivo ataque. Ambos Seeds se dirigieron a la recepción para preguntar por la hija adoptiva del comandante del "Jardín".

-Esta en el segundo piso, en la sala de operaciones. –Indico la enfermera -.

-Muy amable, gracias. –Agradeció la rubia -.

El vaquero y la rubia procedieron a caminar escaleras arriba, preocupados por el estado en que se encontraría la pequeña niña y el ánimo del comandante Squall Leonhart. Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado y ahí lo vieron, el comandante estaba sentado, con su torso hacia delante, su mentón apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas por sus dedos, mientras movía su pie incesantemente. Su ceño fruncido había sido reemplazado por una cara de preocupación, una gota de sudor caía desde su frente, recorría su mejilla derecha y se detenía en su mentón.

La rubia miro a Irvine con preocupación, sabían que pocas veces se le podía ver a Squall en ese estado, el lazo que formo con esa niña era casi comparable con el que tenia con Rinoa, por lo que se acercaron al comandante para animarlo un poco.

-Squall, nos dijeron lo que sucedió. –Dijo Quistis -. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Artea tiene una herida muy grave en su cabeza y tiene algunas quemaduras de tercer grado. –Dijo Squall sin mirar a Quistis -. Esta estable dentro de su gravedad pero deben operarla ahora mismo.

-Vamos, anímate hombre, todo saldrá bien. –Animo Irvine -.

-Supongo… -Dijo Squall escondiendo sus ojos entre su cabello -. ¿Podrían quedarse? Tengo que atender algunos asuntos y quiero que vea a alguien conocido apenas despierte. –Decía mientras se levantaba y tomaba su algo quemada gabardina de cuero -.

-¡¿No te quedaras tu?! –Pregunto extrañada Quistis -.

-Como dije, debo atender algunos asuntos. –Dijo sin voltearse ni detenerse -.

El comandante se fue del lugar dejando algo confusos al par de Seeds que lo había ido a ver. Sin más decidieron llamar a Cid informándole del extraño comportamiento de Squall y que no volverían en un rato para quedarse con Artea.

-Esta tramando algo. –Murmuro Quistis -.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Irvine -.

-Dije que Squall trama algo. –Repitió la rubia -. Me intriga, si no fuera tan importante ese asunto, jamás se hubiera ido del hospital dejando aquí a Artea.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –El de ojos esmeraldas -.

El comandante salio del hospital con su "Revolver" enfundada, se dirigía al puerto de Balamb para comenzar su viaje. Ni siquiera con el gran incidente Rinoa apareció, lo que le dio la pista definitiva que ella se había ido de ahí, le preocupaba su hija adoptiva, pero debía terminar.

Llego al puerto y lo primero que vio fue a dos rubios peleándose como siempre lo hacían. Se acerco seriamente a ellos quienes no habían notado su presencia.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –Pregunto el comandante -.

-Espera Squall, ¿Por qué todo tan secreto? –Zell parecía algo intrigado -.

-Te lo contare apenas estemos dentro del tren. –Le respondió -. Vámonos.

-¿Cómo esta la mocosa? –Pregunto Seifer -.

-Esta en la sala de operaciones, ya vámonos. –Insistía el castaño -.

-¡Espera espera! –Lo llamo Seifer -.

Squall, a un punto más allá de la ira, desenfundo su sable y lo apunto a centímetros de la frente del rubio de cicatriz. Zell se veía muy sorprendido por la reacción de Squall, la cara del comandante representaba frustración y enojo, pero Seifer se mantenía desafiante con su ceño fruncido. Se quedaron un rato así, luchando con la mirada y ninguno se movía, para Zell era incomodo verlos así, sin ninguna reacción.

-¡La mocosa esta en el hospital y te vas! –Le hecho en cara por fin Seifer -.

-¡Esto es importante también! –Le replico Squall -.

-¡Mantén los malditos pies en la tierra Squall, no estas pensando con claridad! –Esta vez, Seifer hizo lo mismo que Squall, ambos se estaban apuntando con sus sables pistola -.

-¡Chicos, no deberían pelear! –Intervenía Zell -.

Otro silencio incomodo, luego una mueca de disgusto por parte de ambos y luego enfundaron sus armas nuevamente. Squall siguió caminando hacia la estación de trenes mientras el rubio de la cicatriz le seguía, Zell no entendía que rayos había ocurrido, pero era algo que no quería averiguar, por lo menos no ahora.

Ese pequeño incidente quedo en las memorias de Squall y Seifer, no lo olvidarían fácilmente, pero ahora debían atender algo mas importante. El temor de Squall se estaba haciendo realidad, ¿O solo esta sacando conclusiones apresuradas?

En un lugar alejado de Balamb, Trabia para ser precisos. En una caverna oculta por la nieve se escondían dos personas de la amenaza del enemigo.

El joven de cabellos blancos acababa de abrir sus ojos, miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie, trato de levantarse pero un gran dolor se lo impidió, vio en su vientre y tenia la sutura de una herida, claro, la espada había pasado hasta el otro lado, dañando órganos y aun así, ¿Había sobrevivido?

Con cuidad, se sentó en la cama cuidando de no abrir su delicada herida. Vio que la caverna estaba bien equipada, parecía un refugio, sus cosas estaban colgadas en la pared, su arma estaba reposando en una pared dentro de su funda.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Se dijo para el mismo, luego paso su mano por su antes larga cabellera dándose cuenta de… -. ¡¿Mi cabello no esta?!

Se dio cuenta de que su cabello fue recortado considerablemente a como lo tenia antes, suspiro un par de veces odiando a Fubuki o Gadeus por haberle hecho eso, pero lo odiaba aun mas por aquella humillación.

-Tengo que… salir de aquí… -Trato de levantarse pero no podía debido al dolor -.

-¡Hey hey, con mas cuidado que no fue fácil curarte! –Dijo un hombre tapado por un gran abrigo de piel -.

-¡Ne…necesito irme! –Dijo insistiendo Jade -.

-Que te calmes, apenas te recuperes podrás irte a donde quieras. –Dijo el hombre -. ¿Un poco de te?

El hombre se acerco a Jade quien seguía insistiendo en levantarse, así que no vio más remedio que obligarlo a dormirse. Lo tomo por el hombro y con sus dos dedos hizo presión en la herida suturada, un aullido de dolor fue liberado por parte de Jade quien sin poder soportarlo mas, se desmayo. Aquel hombre lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó, luego tomo vendajes, hilos y agujas para volver a cerrar la herida que había abierto sin querer.


	4. Frustrado

Aviso: los personajes de Square Enix no me pertenecen.

* * *

Aqui les va, no tengo ganas para comentarios, mal dia ya saben, disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: Frustrado**

El día en el "Jardín" se veía de lo más normal, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, las nubes se paseaban por el cielo, el sol brillaba muy cálidamente y las flores y el pasto se veían más brillantes de lo normal. Ya hacia una noche que se había el comandante y por ende, abandonado al "Jardín" junto con Seifer y Zell.

Cid, decepcionado por la prematura reacción de Squall, decidió poner a un suplente en lo que Squall volvía. Por lo que Quistis Treppe fue elegida para eso, por lo que no había mayores problemas con el papeleo.

-Te odio Squall... -Murmuro la instructora y ahora comandante suplente, tras el escritorio de Squall y con una montaña de papeles -.

-Y aún más papeles en mi escritorio. -Shu decía con una extraña aura de cansancio -.

-No puedo creer que aquel hombre haga esto todos los días. -Quistis termino con unos papeles para tomar otros -. Y aún más me sorprende que el director reciba tantos papeles, facturas de misiones, cobros, licencias, mira esto, aún hay papeles de mis misiones del año pasado.

-Pues ahora ves que tienen demasiado trabajo por hacer. -Sonreía Shu -.

Las dos mujeres siguieron charlando mientras limpiaban el escritorio de aquellos papeles.

Un joven, cobijado en la sombra de un árbol en el patio del "jardín", leía un libro con mucho interés, al lado suyo, había dos más que ya había terminado. El joven de cabellos negros, su ojo derecho tapado por una venda negra y su mirada perdida en las páginas de aquel libro, había estado ahí por lo menos tres horas, había faltado a las clases en las que había prometido reemplazar a Quistis.

No se veía preocupado, es más, no le intereso en lo más mínimo, prefería deleitarse con aquella fuente de conocimiento, estando en paz.

-¡Makisotu Douraji! -Le gritaron al odio -.

-¡Woah! -Aquel grito lo saco de su mundo de paz para traerlo devuelta a la realidad, la cruel realidad -.

El joven Maki cayó al suelo con el libro en su rostro, una risita salió de la voz que produjo el grito. El de cabello negro se quitó el libro de la cara, su expresión era de ojos entrecerrados con un pequeño tic en su ojo descubierto.

-¿Puedo preguntar, por qué? -Dijo sin alterarse el del ojo vendado -.

-¡Porque eres un holgazán! -Grito la mujer -. Ya me contaron que debías ir a dar clases y no te presentaste.

-Ah eso. -Dijo volviendo a su posición de antes con su libro en manos -.

-¿Como que solo eso? -La joven puso sus manos en su cintura -. Enserio Maki, has estado bastante raro últimamente.

-No es cierto, Camille. -Dijo sin mirarla y con su vista fija en el libro -.

La mujer de cabellos rubios, hizo una mueca de molestia antes de usar su máxima técnica secreta para sacar a Maki de su trance. Procedió a sentarse a su lado y sin vergüenza se lanzó sobre su regazo mientras veía el libro.

-¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Maki -.

-Pues estoy leyendo un libro, ¿Qué más? -Dijo sonriente -.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del de cabellos negro, cerro su libro y procedió a abrazar a Camille con fuerza, esta correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio.

-De nuevo las pesadillas, ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Camille -.

-Se han vuelto más regulares, cada vez que sucede, se ve tan real... -Dijo con un poco de miedo el del ojo vendado -.

-¿Quieres contarme ahora cuál es tu sueño? -Pregunto la joven -.

-Está bien... -Dijo mientras la joven se acomodaba a su lado mientras él se preparaba para contar sus sueños -. En mi sueño me veo a mí, en una playa, mirando al horizonte. El sol se está escondiendo y veo como miles de lotos vienen de mar adentro hasta la orilla, me aproximo a tomar un loto y este comienza a florecer. Una vez ocurre esto... mi cuerpo se envuelve en llamas negras, veo mis manos como aparecen garras, mis colmillos comienzan a crecer, estaba transformándome sin siquiera quererlo, era doloroso, pero una vez termina ya no puedo controlar lo que hago, luego, veo a una chica, de cabello castaño y ojos... eran purpuras creo... me acerco a ella y cuando levanto mi garra para matarla, despierto.

-Eso... ¿Que significara? -Pregunto Camille -.

-No tengo idea, al principio era borroso, pero hace unos días que se ve bastante lucido. -Maki se levantó mientras le extendía su mano a Camille -. ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

-Debería llevarte con Cid, pero le diré que no te encontré y que seguí buscando. -Dijo mientras sonreía la joven -.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron del patio para salir un rato del "jardín".

Mientras, que en Timber, en aquella casa que daba al callejón, en donde se refugiaron los Seeds hace algunos años cuando escapaban de Galbadia. Un gran bullicio se hacía presente en aquella casa, música, cantos, brindis, etc. "Los búhos del Bosque" celebraban una ocasión especial, una que hace bastante tiempo no se celebraba, el regreso de su ex líder.

-¡Un brindis porque al fin, volvió nuestra princesa! -Dijo Zone alzando una copa con champagne -.

-¡Zi, por fin zu comandante la dejo zalir! -Decía Watts con su particular siseo -.

-¡Oigan chicos, no es como si Squall me encadenara para que no salga, solo que ambos estamos ocupados en Balamb! -Dijo Rinoa bebiendo gustosamente del champagne -. Aunque...

-¿Que te sucede princesa? -Pregunto Zone -.

Rinoa procedió a relatar la historia, de como ella se esmeró tanto para preparar una gran cena de aniversario, pero que quedo arruinada por una pelea entre ellos dos, les conto cada detalle, desahogándose con sus antiguos camaradas de rebelión.

Ya hace unos pocos años que Timber había logrado la independencia, así que prácticamente, "Los Buhos del Bosque" ya no existían para la vista pública claro, pero aun seguían observando en caso de que algo amenazase con Timber.

En fin, la joven bruja termino de contar la historia a sus amigos los cuales la apoyaban al cien por ciento.

-¡Como se atreve a hacerte sufrir de esa manera, además que te había prometido nunca más fumar! -Dijo Zone furioso -. ¡Ouch ouch ouch! -Luego sujeto el estómago sintiendo esos típicos dolores -. Me encuentro bien.

-¡Zi ze atreve a azerte llorar, entonzes Zone y yo le daremoz una paliza! -Decía el del siseo -.

-Oigan chicos, no se precipiten. -Reía Rinoa -. Después de todo, supongo que también me sobre exalte, termine tan enojada que... accidentalmente, le queme el brazo con mi electricidad.

-¿Enserio, tan grande fue su pelea? -Zone se quitó las manos de su estómago para tomarle más atención a su princesa -.

-Bueno, el intento detenerme y pedirme disculpas, pero estaba tan enojada que quería alejarlo con una pequeña corriente eléctrica, pero se me fue la mano. -Dijo ella bebiendo de su copa -. Ahora sí que la hice de oro... -Decía algo lamentada -.

-No te preocupez, ya zabez como ez Zquall, debe eztar buzcandote. -Decía Watts -.

-Creo que debería llamarle... -Dijo ella tomando su móvil -.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, hoy eres de nosotros, mañana puedes llamar a Squall! -Dijo Zone mientras le arrebataba el teléfono celular de las manos -.

-Bueno, bueno, como digan chicos. -Rinoa sonrió para luego hacer un brindis en conjunto con sus ex compañeros -.

Mientras que en el tren, en la cabina de los Seeds, todos dormían debido a la hora que era. Increíblemente, Squall estaba dormido con su "Revolver" enfundado, entre sus brazos. Por lo que ninguno de los tres presentes pudo notar a la chica que estaba en el umbral entre la cabina de las demás personas y la puerta de la cabina de los Seeds.

La chica tenía un cabello negro y una cola de caballo corta, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, su piel pálida y suave, la chica llevaba una parte de bikini negro en la parte de los pechos, la joven era prácticamente plana por lo que no los lucia demasiado bien, unos shorts cortos y apretados de cuero negro, una gabardina negra de tela con capucha y una estrella de David estampada en la espalda, presentaba cicatrices que habían sido cocidas pues sus marcas al tener la mayoría del cuerpo descubierto, eran visibles. La joven tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, llevaba un gran bolso en su espalda escondiendo algo.

Volviendo a los Seeds, repentinamente, algo hizo que Squall despertara, ¿Enemigo quizás? Se levantó y salió del cuarto para entrar en el pasillo. Luego camino hasta la puerta en la cual puso su oído en ella para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Que es... ese ruido? -Pregunto el comandante antes de abrir sus ojos al máximo y saltar al suelo -.

Casi al instante de que el comandante cayera al suelo, la puerta salió disparada por encima de la cabeza de Squall. Aquella chica estaba con su pie derecho extendido, como si hubiera dado una patada a la puerta. Squall, sorprendido por la corta estatura, pero gran fuerza de la joven, procedió a sacar su arma en modo de pistola y apuntar a la joven misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto fríamente el comandante -.

-¿Tu eres Squall Leonhart? -La joven contesto con una pregunta -.

-Si lo soy, ahora responde mi pregunta. -Squall miraba escondiendo su sorpresa al ver aquellas cicatrices -.

-Mi nombre en clave es Estelle. -Dijo quitándose el bolso que llevaba a sus espaldas -. Tengo órdenes de jugar contigo lo más que pueda.

La joven metió su mano dentro del gran bolso, en ese instante, se escuchó un clic lo que alerto al comandante, este salto dentro del cuarto para evitar un gran proyectil de energía blanca que recorrió el pasillo, hasta chocar con el final de este causando una gran explosión que remeció a todo el tren. Esto provoco que tanto Zell como Seifer se despertaran exaltados.

Los rubios ayudaron a levantarse al castaño mientras que la joven Estelle se paraba en el umbral de la puerta a la habitación de los Seeds. El bolso ya no estaba, en cambio, había un cañón de extraña forma, la joven lo sostenía con bastante facilidad, como si una pluma fuese.

-Vamos afuera. -Estelle tomo el mango del cañón el cual estaba en el medio de este, con un movimiento sin esfuerzo, golpeo el suelo con su arma con la boca del cañón apuntando hacia el techo, acto seguido, un proyectil creo un gran agujero en el techo para que luego, Estelle saltara por este -.

-¡¿Quién es esa tipa?! -Pregunto Seifer enojado -.

-¡No tengo idea, pero la seguiré! -Squall dio un salto para afirmarse al borde del agujero y luego subir sin mucho esfuerzo -.

Ahí se encontraba Estelle, con su mirada celestina como el cielo, apuntando con su cañón al comandante. Squall apretó el mango de su sable pistola con gran fuerza, para luego lanzarse contra su enemigo.

-"Disparo Certero". -Dijo para ponerse en posición, apuntar y luego disparar una gran cantidad de proyectiles de energía -.

Squall desviaba los proyectiles que hacia el venían, el seguía corriendo, esquivando y alejando los ataques enemigos, hasta que la joven Estelle se quedó sin balas que disparar. Pero esto no era obstáculo para ella, una vez Squall se acercó, intento dar un corte descendente, pero Estelle levanto su cañón como escudo para detener a Squall, el comandante se sorprendió de no poder cortar el arma, debía de ser un metal muy resistente.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto de nuevo Squall mirándola a los ojos -.

-Soy... Estelle... -Dijo aun sin emociones -.

Squall apretó el gatillo de su arma causando una explosión a pequeña distancia, logrando quemar el hombro de Estelle, pero ella no retrocedía, es más, comenzó a correr en contra del comandante, atacándolo con fieros ataques que impactaban el cañón contra el suelo.

-Se ha recargado... -Dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad en contra de Squall -. "Rayo de Xian".

Una gran cantidad de poder comenzó a reunirse en la boca del cañón, listo para dispararse contra el comandante. El castaño solo se preparaba para el gran ataque, antes de ser atacada por Zell desde quien, le dio un pequeño, pero fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que la joven se desmayara al instante.

-Esa chica, tenía bastante fuerza. -Dijo Squall limpiándose una gota de sudor -. ¿Qué es eso?

Squall se acercó a la muchacha quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos del tatuado quien la había recogido del suelo. El comandante acerco a ver lo que tenía en la nuca y ahí había, una especie de aparato parecido a un pequeño chip, este se encontraba roto debido al fuerte golpe sorpresa de Zell. El comandante tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus dedos, tratando de adivinar que era esa cosa.

-Llévenla dentro, atenla de manos y pies, hay que interrogarla. -Dijo Squall mientras bajaba por el agujero -.

Seifer tomo a Estelle de los brazos de Zell para montarla en su hombro y llevarla de vuelta a la cabina. El tatuado fue a por el cañón de Estelle y cuando intento levantarlo, se dio cuenta del gran peso que este tenía, Zell no podía creer que ella siendo tan pequeña y joven, podría levantar esta cosa con tanta facilidad.

Paso un rato, Squall le había explicado que hubo un intruso pero que fue eliminado, era obviamente mentira. Una vez todo fue controlado, los Seeds se encerraron en su cabina para poder hablar con la extraña, la sentaron en una silla y ahí esperaron a que despertase. No tardo mucho para que la joven diera las primeras señales de que se estaba despertando.

-Zell, Seifer, prepárense, con su fuerza podría romper las cuerdas fácilmente. -Advirtió el comandante tomando su arma al igual que los dos rubios -.

-... Uhh... -La muchacha comenzó a despertar poco a poco, luego miro confusa a Squall, quien descansaba su "Revolver" en su hombro -. ¿D...dónde estoy?

-En un tren... -Dijo seco Squall -. Me toca preguntar, ¿Quién eres, porque me atacaste, quien te envió?

-Yo... no recuerdo... -Dijo algo tímida, muy diferente a la chica sin emociones de antes -. No recuerdo...

-¿No recuerdas quien te envió ni por qué me atacaste? -Pregunto el comandante -.

-Yo... no recuerdo... -Repitió -. ¿Quién soy?

-Amnesia, esto ya suena trillado. -Dijo el comandante -. Aunque debe ser terrible, no me imagino yo con amnesia.

-Entonces, ¿Que haremos con la chica? -Pregunto Seifer -. Quizás tenga amnesia, pero aún sigue siendo un peligro.

-El chip que rompí, tal vez controlaba su mente. -Dijo Zell -.

-La llevaremos con nosotros, si recuerda algo puede que nos sirva. -Squall la miraba detenidamente, algo no le gustaba de esa chica -. La tendremos vigilada, quizás sea un experimento del Imperio Aghon.

-... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Pregunto tímida, pronto su cara comenzó a llenarse de miedo -. Quiero irme, déjenme salir...

-No te haremos daño. -Dijo Zell sonriéndole -. Me llamo Zell, el tipo castaño es Squall y el que tiene cara de rufián es Seifer.

-¡¿Quieres pelear gallina?! -Y comenzó Seifer -.

-¡Cuando quieras! -Le siguió Zell -.

-Seifer, quítale las cuerdas. -Ordeno Squall a lo que Seifer obedeció, con un rápido y preciso corte, las cuerdas cayeron al suelo -.

-G...gracias... -Dijo la pequeña -. Yo... no recuerdo... mi nombre...

-Supongo que tendremos que lidiar con esto por mucho tiempo. -Dijo Seifer algo molesto -.

-Antes de que pasara esto, dijiste que tu nombre clave era Estelle, ¿Te parece bien que te llamemos así? -Pregunto Squall -.

-Seguro... -Dijo la joven -.

No falto mucho para que el tren se detuviera en la primera parada, Timber. Ahí se bajaron los Seeds para poder dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo. El antiguo escondite de "Los búhos del Bosque", sabía que era demasiado obvio que Rinoa estuviera ahí, pero debían cerciorarse de que estuviera ahí, estaban eliminando pistas.

Estelle miraba con curiosidad la pequeña ciudad de Timber, pareciese que era su primera vez ahí. Squall la miraba de vez en cuando con algo de curiosidad, quizás tenía solo unos años más que Artea, lo que hacía que su sentido paternal despertase, para luego ignorarlo, tal y como hizo cuando abandono Balamb dejando a la joven en el hospital a cargo de sus amigos.

-¿Qué es eso? -Estelle apunto hacia un puesto de hot dogs, el aroma de estos estaba por todo el lugar, lo que debió despertar el apetito -. Huele... delicioso... -Dijo poniendo su dedo en su labio de forma infantil y curiosa, sus ojos parecían interesados en aquella comida -.

-Se llaman hot dogs, es una comida muy común por aquí. -Respondió Squall notando el interés de la niña -. ¿Quieres uno?

-¿Puedo? -Pregunto ilusionada -.

-Sí, claro... -Dijo mientras se acercaba al puesto de hot dogs -.

Squall camino junto con Estelle mientras Zell y Seifer se quedaban en una banca esperando la comida, ya que a los rubios se les había despertado el apetito y pidieron algunos para comer. En ese lapso mientras esperaban los hot dogs, Seifer procedió a hablar.

-Squall está loco y nosotros más aun por seguirlo. -Dijo con disgusto el de la cicatriz -. Peor aún, traemos a una niña que además de tener una GRAN fuerza, intento matar a Squall y para colmo, perdió la memoria, ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia?

-Dices que la niña está fingiendo su pérdida de memoria y lo hace para matar a Squall, ¿Cierto? -Dijo Zell recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Seifer -. Ridículo.

-¡¿Que?! -Se exalto Seifer -.

-Veras, ese chip, lo conozco, recuerda que mi especialidad fuera del combate es la informática y la tecnología. -Decía Zell -. Ese chip servía para controlar las funciones cerebrales del usuario, eso quiere decir que estaba siendo manipulada por alguien.

-Pfff... -Seifer solo bufo no muy convencido -. La tendré vigilada...

Después de esa pequeña conversación, Squall y Estelle, llegaron con los preciados hot dogs de Zell y Seifer, quienes estaban realmente hambrientos.

Mientras en Balamb, dos jóvenes paseaban tomados de la mano. Maki y Camille disfrutaban de aquella tarde, mirando el mar y el cielo anaranjado anunciando que el día, llegaba a su fin. Ambos hablaban de cosas triviales, nada interesante, Maki reía ante las imitaciones que hacia Camille de los profesores del "jardín".

-¿Has pensado en dejar de luchar alguna vez? -Pregunto de la nada Maki -.

-Pues, jamás me lo había planteado, la verdad es que no lo sé. -Respondió Camille-.

-Yo... estoy cansado de luchar, aún recuerdo cuando vivía en Zalfirion, era todo tan sencillo... solo debía estudiar y no era gran problema... pero desde que me vi envuelto en aquello... -Decía mirando al horizonte -. Ser mitad demonio y mitad humano, nunca fue problema para mí, la parte humana me pide descansar y vivir en paz, pero la otra parte, me ínsita a seguir peleando sin causa fija.

-Maki... -Camille lo miraba con preocupación -. ¿Piensas dejar el "jardín"?

-No lo sé... no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero... -Dijo con un tono melancólico -. Espera... este aroma... -Maki instantáneamente se puso en modo de alerta, olfateando algo en el aire -. No es posible...

-¿Que sucede Maki? -Pregunto Camille -.

-Este aroma es de un... -Los ojos de Maki se tornaron de un color dorado, sus pupilas eran las de un tigre apunto de atacar, pero nada más cambio, solo sus ojos -. Un demonio...

En ese momento, ambos se giraron de medio lado, ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel bastante pálida, una chaquetilla de cuero verde la cual llegaba unos tres dedos más arriba de su cintura, bajo esta llevaba una playera negra apretada, una bufanda de color purpura enrollada en su cuello la cual era bastante larga, pantalones de igual color y por ultimo un pañuelo puesto en su cabeza, este era de color verde con detalles negros.

-Tu... tienes el olor del... el olor de Fubuki. -Dijo el chico sacando su espada de su funda -. ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuál es tu relación con aquel malnacido?!

-¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto Maki bastante confundido -. No tengo idea de que me hablas. -Instintivamente, Maki saco su katana, preparado para luchar -. ¡Pero ya que eres un demonio, debería interrogarte!

-¡Ya quisieras, maldito hibrido y esclavo de Fubuki! -El chico se lanzó contra Maki con un ataque descendente -.

-¡Envuélvete en llamas y quémalo todo sin piedad, "Espada Llameante"! -Con un rápido movimiento, la katana del joven vendado se envolvió en fuego negro para luego chocar su arma contra la del joven extraño -.

-¡Eso es... fuego! -Dijo sorprendido -. ¡Tú, posees dominio en la oscuridad, tanto como el fuego!

-¿Y que tiene? -Pregunto Maki haciendo más fuerza, logrando hacer retroceder al de cabellos blancos -.

-¡Que tú eres parte de los Shiroi Okami! -Jade libero un aura oscura para luego lanzar una cuchilla de viento oscuro -.

-¡Dragón del averno, devóralo, "Dragón Oscuro"! -Maki dio un golpe con su katana en el suelo para que del fuego oscuro saliera un dragón el cual iba dirigido a Jade -.

Ambos ataques chocaron liberando una explosión de poderes. Maki quedo mirando al muchacho con una cara de confusión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los Shiroi Okami, una raza de demonios que no estaba involucrada en la guerra de los ángeles contra los demonios, una raza que según todos se encuentra extinta. -Revelo el joven -. Al parecer, tu eres un hibrido de nuestra raza.

-¡¿Aún hay sobrevivientes?! -Dijo sorprendido -. ¡Pero, me dijeron que todos fueron eliminados!

-¡Ahora si lo fueron, gracias a Fubuki! -Grito con ira -.

-¡Que no sé de qué diablos hablas! -Grito Maki -.

Maki hizo crecer su katana oscura, con este golpeo al extraño, pero este logro cubrirse a tiempo con su espada. Pronto, la espada del joven de cabellos blancos, se tornó negra como la de Maki, solo para luego crecer al igual que la katana de Maki.

-¡¿Pero que...?! -Se sorprendió Maki -.

-Mi colmillo, se llama White Fang, tiene la capacidad de copiar la habilidad de la espada que golpeo. -Dijo el joven -.

-¡No entiendo nada... ugh!

Algo no andaba bien con el cuerpo de Maki, este miro su mano temblorosa, algo no estaba marchando como debía con él. El joven lo noto, mientras que la venda del ojo de Maki, se salió y cayó al suelo, revelando que su otro ojo se encontraba en la misma forma que el otro, pronto, el cuerpo de Maki se envolvió en llamas, la cara de sorpresa de Maki era notable, no entendía el por qué aquel descontrol.

-¡Aaaaaagh, se está...saliendo de control! -Dijo tomándose por la cabeza -.

Sus llamas oscuras pronto comenzaron a fluir con más poder, algunas iban dirigidas a Camille, pero el joven rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella, logrando bloquearlas sin que Camille saliera herida.

-¡Este idiota, esta en cuenta regresiva! -Dijo el de cabello blanco bastante sorprendido -.

-¡Aaaaaaagrh! -Maki parecía estar tratando de controlarse, pero las llamas negras salían con aun más poder que antes -.

-¡Maki! -Camille salió corriendo hacia Maki desesperada -.

-¡Espera, las llamas te consumirán! -Grito el chico -.

Pero Camille hiso caso omiso, rápidamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba Maki, por un momento, dudo, pero luego de escuchar los gritos de dolor de Maki, se lanzó hacia el pelinegro.

Sorpresivamente para Camille, las llamas no la quemaron, estas eran calidad. Luego abrazo a Maki por la espalda, al hacer contacto con él, las llamas comenzaron a detenerse poco a poco, hasta que desaparecieron y sin más remedio, Maki cayó desmayado sobre la arena.

-¡Maki, Maki! -Gritaba Camile desesperada -.

-Oye... ¿Él es...tu novio? -Pregunto el de ojos rojos -.

-Maki... el nunca haría nada de lo que tú dices... -Camille lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos -. ¡Él es buena persona!

-Y también es tu hermano.

Ambos se giraron para ver a alguien que al parecer, ambos conocían muy bien.

-¡Tú eres Kige! -Dijo Camille con sorpresa -.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con mi hermano?! -Pregunto sorprendido el joven -.

-Veras Jade, tu padre, Geo, es el padre y la parte demonio de Maki, quien tuvo un hijo con una mujer llamada, Layla Aster, una gran maga y antigua miembro de la academia Sapphire Star.

-Entonces, él tiene el olor de Fubuki porque él es... -Dijo Jade sin que Kige lo dejara terminar -.

-Él es tu hermano junto con Fubuki. -Termino Kige -. Luego veremos los demás detalles, levanta al mequetrefe y llevémoslo al "jardín".

Jade, sin protestar, recogió a Maki y lo aupó en su hombro mientras Camille los seguía de cerca. Preocupación, era lo que decía la cara de la rubia acompañante de Maki, mientras que para Jade, era más sorpresa y miedo ante el descontrol de su aparente medio hermano.

En Timber, el grupo de Seeds termino su comida y procedieron su camino a su destino. No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar a aquella casa, en la que estuvieron hace algunos años atrás, se acercaron hasta llegar a la puerta y el comandante toco.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto la voz de Zone -.

-Rinoa, quiero hablar con ella. –Dijo fríamente el de la cicatriz -.

-Emmm, Squall, ella… ella no quiere hablar contigo. –Dijo temeroso el ex miembro de los búhos -.

-Sabes que tirare la puerta si no me abres, ahora ¿debo volver a preguntar? –Amenazo Squall -.

Sin perder más tiempo, Zone abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar, al entrar, el grupo vio botellas de alcohol por todas partes. Luego, Squall dirigió su mirada a la mesa, ahí se encontraba Rinoa, con su rostro colorado, descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos reposados en la mesa. Squall bufo, pensó que la encontraría en mejor estado pero se equivocó, se acercó a ella y la despertó.

-Rin… -Dijo Squall moviéndola -. Rinoa.

-¿Uh? –Rinoa abrió sus ojos y vio a Squall -. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Rinoa, escúchame.

-¡No volveré al "Jardín", quiero disfrutar con mis amigos! –Reclamo Rinoa -.

-… -Squall abofeteo a Rinoa con su ceño fruncido, Seifer, Zell y Zone, se estremecieron al ver esto -. ¡Deja de ser malcriada, vine aquí para avisarte, que Artea está grave en el hospital!

Pronto, las mejillas rojas de Rinoa desaparecieron, se puso pálida y su rostro de sorpresa… era algo que no puede describirse.


End file.
